Poker is one of the most popular card games and continues to grow in popularity. Poker is usually played at a table against other players with a dealer employed by the casino. In standard poker, the dealer is not a participant, but merely deals the cards to the other players. Several versions of poker that involve multiple players playing against a dealer or the house, as opposed to each other, have been developed over the years. Games such as “Carribean Stud” (U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553), “Double Down Stud” (U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,413), “Let It Ride” (U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081) and “Three Card Poker” (U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,774) all involve multiple players against a dealer/the house.
While many of these games involve either standard five-card poker hands, or three cards (as in “Three Card Poker”), a need existed for a poker game that allows players to compete against a dealer in two-card, three-card, four-card and standard five-card hands all within a single hand against a dealer.